Stop To Wonder
by WrathWings
Summary: God would smite him for appreciating Dean Winchester dripping wet with that smile that only Dean can make.


He wonders if this is wrong for a moment, wonders if what they're doing now is considered sinful, but Dean's already pulling off his clothes and by the time Castiel's mouth opens to protest, Dean's already cannonballing into the water. It's a hot summer day and Dean had complained all day about being hot and sweaty, which Castiel had promptly ignored because an angel of the lord should not enjoy hearing about sweat dripping down Dean Winchester's body. . . But as they drove, Dean had spotted this lake and decided that after averting the Apocalypse, he deserved a break and Castiel agreed.

_But he didn't think Dean would do this._

"Dean, this hardly seems-" Castiel begins to chastise him, but then, Dean appears in the shallow region of the lake and stands, his lower body still submerged, his upper body dripping wet. Castiel forgets what he was about to say and stares, his already over heated body warming up even more.

"C'mon, Cas! The water feels good." Dean splashes him and Castiel sputters as his clothes are drenched. "Loosen up! We just saved the world. You think God's gonna smite you for skinnydipping?"

God would smite him for appreciating Dean Winchester dripping wet with that smile that only Dean can make. "I'm quite alright here." Castiel sits down on the hood of the Impala and reaches for the Bible Dean finally allowed in the dashboard of his baby, but as Castiel leans through the window, muscular arms grip his waist and hoist him into the air. "Dean! Release me this instant!" He's about to throw Dean aside, but then he feels mortal lips slide across the back of his neck and his body relaxes against his will.

"This is for your own good!" And then he feels the water rush around him and he clings to Dean as the water surrounds them, but he will not admit to fear because he is an angel of the lord and angels don't feel fear(but then, Dean makes him feel so many things, fear and angry and lo-). He gasps in lungfuls of air even though the vessel doesn't need it and then Dean's running a gentle hand through his hair.

"Cas, what's wrong?" He's keeping them both afloat and Castiel wonders how difficult it is to hold someone else up, to support them even when you can't support yourself.

"I cannot swim." And he's said it; Dean will laugh and make fun of him now. He'll make Castiel feel like even more of a fool.

But there's no laughter; Dean finally sits on the shore, the water around their waists. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know." He didn't realize he was drowning until he felt Dean's arms around him, intimate like a lover's embrace; he's still clinging to Dean even though he's perfectly safe now.

"I could teach you." Castiel looks up at Dean, his eyes innocent as ever even with the desire hidden behind them. "But you'll need to take your clothes off. They'll just weigh you down."

So the angel relinquishes his hold on Dean and stands, pulling off his clothes; he feels his cheeks flush when he feels Dean's eyes on him. He lays his clothes on the Impala to dry and returns to Dean, on his knees and with his eyes lowered.

"I'm ready to learn."

For the next two hours, Dean is the teacher, correcting Castiel's movements in the water and holding him up when the angel begins to sink. When Dean is satisfied that Castiel can survive on his own, he pulls him to the shore and they both fall back, exhausted.

"You're a fast learner, Cas. Not even Sammy got it that quick!" Dean laughs and looks over at Cas with a tender smile.

"You're an excellent teacher." He meets Dean's gaze with a look equally as tender, but it's a look he always gives Dean; he wonders if Dean has noticed by now.

"The last time I went skinnydipping-" Dean looks back up at the sky with nostalgia.

"Lilian Carter, 11th grade." That's a memory Castiel loves to replay in his mind. But this one might be his new favorite.

"Yeah." Dean doesn't comment on the creepiness of the fact that Cas knows that. "She told me I could use her. So I did."

And the words slip out before Castiel can call them back, whispers the words "You can use me" before his mind(his heart) screams for him to shut up. Dean locks eyes with him and Castiel knows that expression; he's on his feet and halfway to the Impala before Dean can speak. He forgets that he can simply disappear; he forgets everything. All he wants is to escape(no, all he wants is lying on the shore, disgusted and angry).

Or maybe it's right behind him, spinning him around and holding him close. Dean is there, holding his face firmly but gently; there are lips on his and Castiel doesn't stop to wonder if it's wrong this time. All he can do is wonder if Dean will do it again.


End file.
